Plantilla:RdDatosT
} |TABLADECONTENIDOSTOON = Tabla de Contenidos ToonToon Table of Contentscarta mágicamágicanormal |TABLERODELDESTINO = Tablero del DestinoDestiny Boardcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TABLETADELOJODELAPIRAMIDECRONOMALA = Tableta del Ojo de la Pirámide CronómalaChronomaly Pyramid Eye Tabletcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TABLETADELOJODELAPIRÁMIDECRONÓMALA = Tableta del Ojo de la Pirámide CronómalaChronomaly Pyramid Eye Tabletcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TACKLECRUSADER = Cruzado DerribadorTackle Crusadermonstruo de efectotierraroca415001800 |TACTICALESPIONAGEEXPERT = Experto en Espionaje TácticoTactical Espionage Expertmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero313001200 |TACTICASDEFENSIVAS = Tácticas DefensivasDefensive Tacticscarta de trampatrampanormal |TÁCTICASDEFENSIVAS = Tácticas DefensivasDefensive Tacticscarta de trampatrampanormal |TACTICASDEOLEADASHUMANAS = Tácticas de Oleadas HumanasHuman-Wave Tacticscarta de trampatrampacontinua |TÁCTICASDEOLEADASHUMANAS = Tácticas de Oleadas HumanasHuman-Wave Tacticscarta de trampatrampacontinua |TACTICASDRAGONICAS = Tácticas DragónicasDragonic Tacticscarta mágicamágicanormal |TÁCTICASDRAGÓNICAS = Tácticas DragónicasDragonic Tacticscarta mágicamágicanormal |TACHYONCHAOSHOLE = Agujero Taquiónico del CaosTachyon Chaos Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |TACHYONTRANSMIGRATION = Transmigración TaquiónicaTachyon Transmigrationcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TADPOLE = T.A.D.P.O.L.E.T.A.D.P.O.L.E.monstruo de efectoaguaaqua100 |TAILOROFTHEFICKLE = Sastre de lo VolubleTailor of the Ficklecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TAILSWIPE = Barrido de ColaTail Swipecarta mágicamágicanormal |TAINTEDWISDOM = Sabiduría ManchadaTainted Wisdommonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31250800 |TAJADADEDIMENSION = Tajada de DimensiónDimension Slicecarta de trampatrampanormal |TAJADADEDIMENSIÓN = Tajada de DimensiónDimension Slicecarta de trampatrampanormal |TAJADORDESABLE = Tajador de SableSword Slashermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina514501500 |TAJODESABLE = Tajo de SableSaber Slashcarta mágicamágicanormal |TAJOELSEÑORDELPOLVO = Tajo el Señor del PolvoDust Lord Ash Gashmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001200 |TAKRIMINOS = TakriminosTakriminosmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina415001200 |TAKUHEE = TakuheeTakuheemonstruo normalvientobestia alada414501000 |TALADROCAMPOMINADO = TaladrocampominadoMinefieldrillermonstruo de efectotierramáquina415001500 |TALADRODEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Taladro de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Drillcarta mágicamágicanormal |TALADROENORME = Taladro EnormeJumbo Drillmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41800100 |TALADROSINCRON = Taladro SincrónDrill Synchronmonstruo cantantetierramáquina3800300 |TALADROSINCRÓN = Taladro SincrónDrill Synchronmonstruo cantantetierramáquina3800300 |TALAYAPRINCESADELAFLORDELCEREZO = Talaya, Princesa de la Flor del CerezoTalaya, Princess of Cherry Blossomsmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta828001200 |TALAYAPRINCESSOFCHERRYBLOSSOMS = Talaya, Princesa de la Flor del CerezoTalaya, Princess of Cherry Blossomsmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta828001200 |TALISMANDESELLARHECHIZOS = Talismán de Sellar HechizosTalisman of Spell Sealingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TALISMÁNDESELLARHECHIZOS = Talismán de Sellar HechizosTalisman of Spell Sealingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TALISMANDESELLARTRAMPAS = Talismán de Sellar TrampasTalisman of Trap Sealingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TALISMÁNDESELLARTRAMPAS = Talismán de Sellar TrampasTalisman of Trap Sealingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TALISMANGOGOGO = Talismán GogogoGogogo Talismancarta mágicamágicacontinua |TALISMÁNGOGOGO = Talismán GogogoGogogo Talismancarta mágicamágicacontinua |TALISMANOFSPELLSEALING = Talismán de Sellar HechizosTalisman of Spell Sealingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TALISMANOFTRAPSEALING = Talismán de Sellar TrampasTalisman of Trap Sealingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TALLERDEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Taller de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Workshopcarta mágicamágicanormal |TAMBORACELERADORDELLAMA = Tambor Acelerador de LlamaBlaze Accelerator Magazinecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TANATOSHORDADEMALDAD = Tánatos Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Thanatosmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio423501350 |TÁNATOSHORDADEMALDAD = Tánatos Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Thanatosmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio423501350 |TANNGNJOSTRDELASBESTIASNORDICAS = Tanngnjostr de las Bestias NórdicasTanngnjostr of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia38001100 |TANNGNJOSTRDELASBESTIASNÓRDICAS = Tanngnjostr de las Bestias NórdicasTanngnjostr of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia38001100 |TANNGNJOSTROFTHENORDICBEASTS = Tanngnjostr de las Bestias NórdicasTanngnjostr of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia38001100 |TANNGRISNIRDELASBESTIASNORDICAS = Tanngrisnir de las Bestias NórdicasTanngrisnir of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31200800 |TANNGRISNIRDELASBESTIASNÓRDICAS = Tanngrisnir de las Bestias NórdicasTanngrisnir of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31200800 |TANNGRISNIROFTHENORDICBEASTS = Tanngrisnir de las Bestias NórdicasTanngrisnir of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31200800 |TANNHAUSERGATE = Portal TannhauserTannhauser Gatecarta mágicamágicanormal |TANQUEDEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Tanque de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Tankcarta mágicamágicade equipo |TANQUELABERINTO = Tanque LaberintoLabyrinth Tankmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina724002400 |TAOELCANTOR = Tao el CantorTao the Chantermonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros31200900 |TAOTHECHANTER = Tao el CantorTao the Chantermonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros31200900 |TAOTIEEVILOFTHEYANGZING = Taotie, Maldad del Yang ZingTaotie, Evil of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectooscuridadwyrm522000 |TAOTIEMALDADDELYANGZING = Taotie, Maldad del Yang ZingTaotie, Evil of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectooscuridadwyrm522000 |TAPIRDELDESIERTO = Tapir del DesiertoDesertapirmonstruo de efectotierrabestia3900300 |TARDYORC = Orco LentoTardy Orcmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio422000 |TARJETADEREGALO = Tarjeta de RegaloGift Cardcarta de trampatrampanormal |TAROGUERREROSHIBA = Taro Guerrero-ShibaShiba-Warrior Taromonstruo cantantetierraguerrero-bestia2800600 |TASUKEKNIGHT = Caballero TasukeTasuke Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700100 |TATAKAWAKNIGHT = Caballero TatakawaTatakawa Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415000 |TATSUNOOTOSHIGO = TatsunootoshigoTatsunootoshigomonstruo normaltierrabestia513501600 |TAUMATURGODELTORMENTO = Taumaturgo del TormentoBlast Magicianmonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros414001700 |TAUNT = ProvocarTauntcarta de trampatrampanormal |TBUROH = T¡burOh!Oh F!sh!carta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TECNICADELAESPADADEDOBLEFILO = Técnica de la Espada de Doble FiloDouble-Edged Sword Techniquecarta de trampatrampanormal |TÉCNICADELAESPADADEDOBLEFILO = Técnica de la Espada de Doble FiloDouble-Edged Sword Techniquecarta de trampatrampanormal |TECNICASECRETADELYOUKAIERMITAÑO = Técnica Secreta del Youkai ErmitañoSecret Technique of the Hermit Youkaicarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TÉCNICASECRETADELYOUKAIERMITAÑO = Técnica Secreta del Youkai ErmitañoSecret Technique of the Hermit Youkaicarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TECNOLOGIACIBERNETICAOCULTA = Tecnología Cibernética OcultaCybernetic Hidden Technologycarta de trampatrampacontinua |TECNOLOGÍACIBERNÉTICAOCULTA = Tecnología Cibernética OcultaCybernetic Hidden Technologycarta de trampatrampacontinua |TECNOLOGIACRONOMALA = Tecnología CronómalaChronomaly Technologycarta mágicamágicanormal |TECNOLOGÍACRONÓMALA = Tecnología CronómalaChronomaly Technologycarta mágicamágicanormal |TECHODEAGUJAS = Techo de AgujasNeedle Ceilingcarta de trampatrampanormal |TEJEDORADEALAS = Tejedora de AlasWingweavermonstruo normalluzhada727502400 |TELARAÑA = TelarañaSpider Webcarta mágicamágicade campo |TELEKINETICCHARGINGCELL = Célula de Recarga TelekinéticaTelekinetic Charging Cellcarta mágicamágicade equipo |TELEKINETICPOWERWELL = Pozo de Poder TelequinéticoTelekinetic Power Wellcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TELEKINETICSHOCKER = Impactador TelequinéticoTelekinetic Shockermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico41700700 |TELEPATAALIENIGENA = Telépata AlienígenaAlien Telepathmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil416001000 |TELÉPATAALIENÍGENA = Telépata AlienígenaAlien Telepathmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil416001000 |TELEPATHICPOWER = Poder TelepáticoTelepathic Powercarta de trampatrampanormal |TELEPORT = TeleportarTeleportcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TELEPORTACIONDEATAQUE = Teleportación de AtaqueAssault Teleportcarta mágicamágicanormal |TELEPORTACIÓNDEATAQUE = Teleportación de AtaqueAssault Teleportcarta mágicamágicanormal |TELEPORTACIONDEBATALLA = Teleportación de BatallaBattle Teleportationcarta de trampatrampanormal |TELEPORTACIÓNDEBATALLA = Teleportación de BatallaBattle Teleportationcarta de trampatrampanormal |TELEPORTACIONDEEMERGENCIA = Teleportación de EmergenciaEmergency Teleportcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TELEPORTACIÓNDEEMERGENCIA = Teleportación de EmergenciaEmergency Teleportcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TELEPORTADORATODAMARCHA = Teleportador a Toda MarchaOverdrive Teleportermonstruo de efectoluzpsíquico621001200 |TELEPORTAR = TeleportarTeleportcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TELESCOPIOANTIGUO = Telescopio AntiguoAncient Telescopecarta mágicamágicanormal |TEMBLORDETIERRA = Temblor de TierraEarthshakercarta de trampatrampanormal |TEMERARIOAMBICIOSO = Temerario AmbiciosoDriven Daredevilmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero724002100 |TEMORETERNO = Temor EternoEternal Dreadcarta de trampatrampanormal |TEMPERANCEOFPROPHECY = La Templanza de la ProfecíaTemperance of Prophecymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros310001000 |TEMPESTADDECONSTELACION = Tempestad de ConstelaciónConstellar Tempestcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TEMPESTADDECONSTELACIÓN = Tempestad de ConstelaciónConstellar Tempestcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TEMPESTADDELINFIERNO = Tempestad del InfiernoInferno Tempestcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TEMPESTDRAGONRULEROFSTORMS = Tempest, Señor Dragón de las TormentasTempest, Dragon Ruler of Stormsmonstruo de efectovientodragón724002200 |TEMPESTMAGICIAN = Mago de la TempestadTempest Magicianmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadlanzador de conjuros622001400 |TEMPESTSEÑORDRAGONDELASTORMENTAS = Tempest, Señor Dragón de las TormentasTempest, Dragon Ruler of Stormsmonstruo de efectovientodragón724002200 |TEMPESTSEÑORDRAGÓNDELASTORMENTAS = Tempest, Señor Dragón de las TormentasTempest, Dragon Ruler of Stormsmonstruo de efectovientodragón724002200 |TEMPLEOFSKULLS = Templo de CráneosTemple of Skullsmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi49001300 |TEMPLEOFTHEKINGS = Templo de los ReyesTemple of the Kingscarta mágicamágicacontinua |TEMPLEOFTHESIX = Templo de los SeisTemple of the Sixcarta mágicamágicade campo |TEMPLEOFTHESUN = Templo del SolTemple of the Suncarta mágicamágicacontinua |TEMPLODECRANEOS = Templo de CráneosTemple of Skullsmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi49001300 |TEMPLODECRÁNEOS = Templo de CráneosTemple of Skullsmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi49001300 |TEMPLODELOSREYES = Templo de los ReyesTemple of the Kingscarta mágicamágicacontinua |TEMPLODELOSSEIS = Templo de los SeisTemple of the Sixcarta mágicamágicade campo |TEMPLODELSOL = Templo del SolTemple of the Suncarta mágicamágicacontinua |TEMPLOOLVIDADODELASPROFUNDIDADES = Templo Olvidado de las ProfundidadesForgotten Temple of the Deepcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TEMPLOSESCONDIDOSDELNECROVALLE = Templos Escondidos del NecrovalleHidden Temples of Necrovalleycarta mágicamágicacontinua |TEMTEMPOELGENIODELOSTAMBORES = Temtempo el Genio de los TamboresTemtempo the Percussion Djinnmonstruo xyztierrademonio317001000 |TEMTEMPOTHEPERCUSSIONDJINN = Temtempo el Genio de los TamboresTemtempo the Percussion Djinnmonstruo xyztierrademonio317001000 |TENDERNESS = TernuraTendernessmonstruo normalluzhada37001400 |TENGURENACIDO = Tengu RenacidoReborn Tengumonstruo de efectovientoguerrero-bestia41700600 |TENKABITOSHIEN = Tenkabito ShienTenkabito Shienmonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001000 |TENSHIN = TenshinTenshinmonstruo de efectoluzhada2800100 |TENTACLEPLANT = Planta de TentáculosTentacle Plantmonstruo normalaguaplanta2500600 |TENTACULOSDEROSA = Tentáculos de RosaRose Tentaclesmonstruo de efectotierraplanta622001200 |TENTÁCULOSDEROSA = Tentáculos de RosaRose Tentaclesmonstruo de efectotierraplanta622001200 |TERIASEVOLUSAURIO = Terias EvolusaurioEvolsaur Teriasmonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio62400600 |TERMINALWORLD = Mundo TerminalTerminal Worldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TERMINUSDEINFESTACION = Terminus de InfestaciónInfestation Terminuscarta de trampatrampanormal |TERMINUSDEINFESTACIÓN = Terminus de InfestaciónInfestation Terminuscarta de trampatrampanormal |TERNURA = TernuraTendernessmonstruo normalluzhada37001400 |TERRAELTERRIBLE = Terra el TerribleTerra the Terriblemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio412001300 |TERRAFIRMAGRAVITY = Atracción de Terra FirmaTerra Firma Gravitycarta de trampatrampanormal |TERRAFORMACION = TerraformaciónTerraformingcarta mágicamágicanormal |TERRAFORMACIÓN = TerraformaciónTerraformingcarta mágicamágicanormal |TERRAFORMING = TerraformaciónTerraformingcarta mágicamágicanormal |TERRATHETERRIBLE = Terra el TerribleTerra the Terriblemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio412001300 |TERRATIGERTHEEMPOWEREDWARRIOR = Terratigre, el Guerrero FortalecidoTerratiger, the Empowered Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001200 |TERRATIGREELGUERREROFORTALECIDO = Terratigre, el Guerrero FortalecidoTerratiger, the Empowered Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001200 |TERREMOTO = TerremotoEarthquakecarta mágicamágicanormal |TERRENETOOTHEDTSUCHINOKO = Tsuchinoko de Dientes TerrenalesTerrene Toothed Tsuchinokomonstruo de efectotierrareptil31600500 |TERRENODEPRUEBADELGLADIADOR = Terreno de Prueba del GladiadorGladiator Proving Groundcarta mágicamágicanormal |TERRENODEUNADIMENSIONDIFERENTE = Terreno de una Dimensión DiferenteDifferent Dimension Groundcarta de trampatrampanormal |TERRENODEUNADIMENSIÓNDIFERENTE = Terreno de una Dimensión DiferenteDifferent Dimension Groundcarta de trampatrampanormal |TERRIBLEDEAL = Mal TratoTerrible Dealcarta de trampatrampanormal |TERRITORIODECAZADELASARPIAS = Territorio de Caza de las ArpíasHarpies' Hunting Groundcarta mágicamágicade campo |TERRITORIODECAZADELASARPÍAS = Territorio de Caza de las ArpíasHarpies' Hunting Groundcarta mágicamágicade campo |TERRITORIOXYZ = Territorio XyzXyz Territorycarta mágicamágicade campo |TERRORKINGARCHFIEND = Archidemonio Rey del TerrorTerrorking Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio420001500 |TERRORKINGSALMON = Rey del Terror SalmónTerrorking Salmonmonstruo normalaguapez524001000 |TESERACTOVYLON = Teseracto VylonVylon Tesseractmonstruo uniónluzmáquina4800600 |TESOROCUSTODIADO = Tesoro CustodiadoGuarded Treasurecarta mágicamágicacontinua |TESOROSDEDRAGON = Tesoros de DragónDragon Treasurecarta mágicamágicade equipo |TESOROSDEDRAGÓN = Tesoros de DragónDragon Treasurecarta mágicamágicade equipo |TESTAMENTODELOSSEÑORESARCANOS = Testamento de los Señores ArcanosTestament of the Arcane Lordsmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1030003000 |TESTAMENTOFTHEARCANELORDS = Testamento de los Señores ArcanosTestament of the Arcane Lordsmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1030003000 |TESTAPE = Simio de PruebaTest Apemonstruo de efectotierrabestia2700300 |TESTTIGER = Tigre de PruebaTest Tigermonstruo de efectotierrabestia3600300 |TESTUDOERATNUMEN = Testudo erat NumenTestudo erat Numenmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua101800 |TETHYSDIOSADELALUZ = Tethys, Diosa de la LuzTethys, Goddess of Lightmonstruo de efectoluzhada524001800 |TETHYSGODDESSOFLIGHT = Tethys, Diosa de la LuzTethys, Goddess of Lightmonstruo de efectoluzhada524001800 |TETRAVYLON = Tetra VylonVylon Tetramonstruo cantanteluzmáquina2900900 |TETROGROEVIGISHKI = Tetrogro EvigishkiEvigishki Tetrogremonstruo de ritualaguaaqua626002100 |TG1EM1 = TG1-EM1TG1-EM1carta de trampatrampanormal |TGBLADEBLASTER = T.G. Cañonero de la HojaT.G. Blade Blastermonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina1033002200 |TGCAÑONALABARDA = T.G. Cañón AlabardaT.G. Halberd Cannonmonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina1240004000 |TGCAÑÓNALABARDA = T.G. Cañón AlabardaT.G. Halberd Cannonmonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina1240004000 |TGCAÑONERODELAHOJA = T.G. Cañonero de la HojaT.G. Blade Blastermonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina1033002200 |TGCATAPULTDRAGON = T.G. Dragón CatapultaT.G. Catapult Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón29001300 |TGCIBERMAGO = T.G. Ciber MagoT.G. Cyber Magicianmonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros100 |TGCYBERMAGICIAN = T.G. Ciber MagoT.G. Cyber Magicianmonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros100 |TGDRAGONCATAPULTA = T.G. Dragón CatapultaT.G. Catapult Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón29001300 |TGDRAGÓNCATAPULTA = T.G. Dragón CatapultaT.G. Catapult Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón29001300 |TGGLADIADORPODEROSO = T.G. Gladiador PoderosoT.G. Power Gladiatormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero523001000 |TGGOLPEADOR = T.G. GolpeadorT.G. Strikermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero28000 |TGHALBERDCANNON = T.G. Cañón AlabardaT.G. Halberd Cannonmonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina1240004000 |TGHALCONCOHETE = T.G. Halcón CoheteT.G. Jet Falconmonstruo cantantevientobestia alada314001200 |TGHALCÓNCOHETE = T.G. Halcón CoheteT.G. Jet Falconmonstruo cantantevientobestia alada314001200 |TGHELIBELULA = T.G. HelibélulaT.G. Recipro Dragonflymonstruo de sincroníavientoinsecto2300300 |TGHELIBÉLULA = T.G. HelibélulaT.G. Recipro Dragonflymonstruo de sincroníavientoinsecto2300300 |TGHIPERBIBLIOTECARIO = T.G. Híper BibliotecarioT.G. Hyper Librarianmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadlanzador de conjuros524001800 |TGHÍPERBIBLIOTECARIO = T.G. Híper BibliotecarioT.G. Hyper Librarianmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadlanzador de conjuros524001800 |TGHYPERLIBRARIAN = T.G. Híper BibliotecarioT.G. Hyper Librarianmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadlanzador de conjuros524001800 |TGJETFALCON = T.G. Halcón CoheteT.G. Jet Falconmonstruo cantantevientobestia alada314001200 |TGLOBODEGUERRA = T.G. Lobo de GuerraT.G. Warwolfmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia312000 |TGMAGAMARAVILLOSA = T.G. Maga MaravillosaT.G. Wonder Magicianmonstruo de sincronía cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros519000 |TGPOWERGLADIATOR = T.G. Gladiador PoderosoT.G. Power Gladiatormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero523001000 |TGRECIPRODRAGONFLY = T.G. HelibélulaT.G. Recipro Dragonflymonstruo de sincroníavientoinsecto2300300 |TGRINOARREMETEDOR = T.G. Rino ArremetedorT.G. Rush Rhinomonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41600800 |TGRUSHRHINO = T.G. Rino ArremetedorT.G. Rush Rhinomonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41600800 |TGSTRIKER = T.G. GolpeadorT.G. Strikermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero28000 |TGSX1 = TG-SX1TG-SX1carta de trampatrampanormal |TGWARWOLF = T.G. Lobo de GuerraT.G. Warwolfmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia312000 |TGWONDERMAGICIAN = T.G. Maga MaravillosaT.G. Wonder Magicianmonstruo de sincronía cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros519000 |TGX1HL = TGX1-HLTGX1-HLcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TGX300 = TGX300TGX300carta mágicamágicacontinua |TGX3DX2 = TGX3-DX2TGX3-DX2carta de trampatrampanormal |THATSIX = Esos SeisThat Sixcarta de trampatrampacontinua |THATWACKYALCHEMY = ¡Esa Alquimia Loca!That Wacky Alchemy!carta de trampatrampanormal |THATWACKYMAGIC = ¡Esa Magia Loca!That Wacky Magic!carta mágicamágicanormal |THATWHICHFEEDSONLIFE = Aquello que se Alimenta de VidaThat Which Feeds On Lifemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio412001000 |THE13THGRAVE = El Decimotercer SepulcroThe 13th Gravemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi31200900 |THEAFORCES = Las Fuerzas A.The A. Forcescarta mágicamágicacontinua |THEAGENTOFCREATIONVENUS = El Agente de la Creación - VenusThe Agent of Creation - Venusmonstruo de efectoluzhada316000 |THEAGENTOFENTROPYURANUS = El Agente de la Entropía - UranoThe Agent of Entropy - Uranusmonstruo cantanteoscuridadhada522001200 |THEAGENTOFFORCEMARS = El Agente de la Fuerza - MarteThe Agent of Force - Marsmonstruo de efectoluzhada300 |THEAGENTOFJUDGMENTSATURN = El Agente del Juicio - SaturnoThe Agent of Judgment - Saturnmonstruo de efectoluzhada624000 |THEAGENTOFMIRACLESJUPITER = El Agente de los Milagros - JúpiterThe Agent of Miracles - Jupitermonstruo de efectoluzhada418001000 |THEAGENTOFMYSTERYEARTH = El Agente del Misterio - TierraThe Agent of Mystery - Earthmonstruo cantanteluzhada21000800 |THEAGENTOFWISDOMMERCURY = El Agente de la Sabiduria - MercurioThe Agent of Wisdom - Mercurymonstruo de efectoluzhada401700 |THEALLSEEINGWHITETIGER = El Tigre Blanco que Todo lo VeThe All-Seeing White Tigermonstruo normalvientobestia31300500 |THEATMOSPHERE = La AtmósferaThe Atmospheremonstruo de efectovientobestia alada81000800 |THEBANNIGHTMARE = Pesadilla de TebasTheban Nightmaremonstruo de efectoluzdemonio41500500 |THEBEGINNINGOFTHEEND = El Principio del FinThe Beginning of the Endcarta mágicamágicanormal |THEBEWITCHINGPHANTOMTHIEF = El Ladrón Fantasma EncantadorThe Bewitching Phantom Thiefmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2700700 |THEBIGCATTLEDRIVE = El Gran Camino del GanadoThe Big Cattle Drivecarta mágicamágicanormal |THEBIGMARCHOFANIMALS = La Gran Marcha de los AnimalesThe Big March of Animalscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |THEBIGSATURN = El Gran SaturnoThe Big Saturnmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina828002200 |THEBISTROBUTCHER = El Carnicero del BistróThe Bistro Butchermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418001000 |THECALCULATOR = El CalculadorThe Calculatormonstruo de efectoluztrueno2?0 |THECALIBRATOR = El CalibradorThe Calibratormonstruo de efectoluztrueno415001500 |THECREATOR = El CreadorThe Creatormonstruo de efectoluztrueno823003000 |THECREATORGODOFLIGHTHORAKHTY = El Dios Creador de Luz, HorakhtyThe Creator God of Light, Horakhtymonstruo de efectodivinidaddios creador12?? |THECREATORINCARNATE = El Creador EncarnadoThe Creator Incarnatemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001500 |THECHEERFULCOFFIN = El Ataúd RisueñoThe Cheerful Coffincarta mágicamágicanormal |THEDARKCREATOR = El Creador OscuroThe Dark Creatormonstruo de efectooscuridadtrueno823003000 |THEDARKDOOR = La Puerta OscuraThe Dark Doorcarta mágicamágicacontinua |THEDARKHEXSEALEDFUSION = La Oscuridad Mágicamente Sellada FusiónThe Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusionmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca310001600 |THEDOOROFDESTINY = Puerta del DestinoThe Door of Destinycarta de trampatrampacontinua |THEDRAGONDWELLINGINTHECAVE = El Dragón que Mora en la CuevaThe Dragon Dwelling in the Cavemonstruo normalvientodragón413002000 |THEDRAGONDWELLINGINTHEDEEP = El Dragón que Vive en lo ProfundoThe Dragon Dwelling in the Deepmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina417001400 |THEDRAGONSBEAD = La Cuenta del DragónThe Dragon's Beadcarta de trampatrampacontinua |THEDRDEK = El DrdekThe Drdekmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio3700300 |THEEARLOFDEMISE = El Conde de la DefunciónThe Earl of Demisemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio52000700 |THEEARTHHEXSEALEDFUSION = La Tierra Mágicamente Sellada FusiónThe Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusionmonstruo de efectotierraroca310001600 |THEEMPERORSHOLIDAY = Las Vacaciones del EmperadorThe Emperor's Holidaycarta de trampatrampacontinua |THEENDOFANUBIS = El Fin de AnubisThe End of Anubismonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625000 |THEEYEOFTRUTH = El Ojo de la VerdadThe Eye of Truthcarta de trampatrampacontinua |THEFABLEDCATSITH = El Fabuloso CassieThe Fabled Catsithmonstruo cantanteluzbestia1800600 |THEFABLEDCERBURREL = El Fabuloso CerberalThe Fabled Cerburrelmonstruo cantanteluzbestia21000400 |THEFABLEDCHAWA = El Fabuloso ChawaThe Fabled Chawamonstruo cantanteluzbestia1200100 |THEFABLEDGANASHIA = El Fabuloso GanashiaThe Fabled Ganashiamonstruo de efectoluzbestia316001000 |THEFABLEDKOKKATOR = El Fabuloso KokkatorThe Fabled Kokkatormonstruo de efectoluzbestia417001500 |THEFABLEDKUDABBI = El Fabuloso KudabbiThe Fabled Kudabbimonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia422001100 |THEFABLEDNOZOOCHEE = El Fabuloso NozoocheeThe Fabled Nozoocheemonstruo de efectoluzbestia21200800 |THEFABLEDPEGGULSUS = El Fabuloso PegalasusThe Fabled Peggulsusmonstruo cantanteluzbestia11001600 |THEFABLEDRUBYRUDA = El Fabuloso RubyrudaThe Fabled Rubyrudamonstruo cantanteluzbestia41100800 |THEFABLEDUNICORE = El Fabuloso UnicoreThe Fabled Unicoremonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia423001000 |THEFIENDMEGACYBER = El Mega-Ciber DemoníacoThe Fiend Megacybermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero622001200 |THEFIRSTMONARCH = El Primer MonarcaThe First Monarchcarta de trampatrampacontinua |THEFIRSTSARCOPHAGUS = El Primer SarcófagoThe First Sarcophaguscarta de trampatrampacontinua |THEFLUTEOFSUMMONINGDRAGON = La Flauta de Convoca-DragonesThe Flute of Summoning Dragoncarta mágicamágicanormal |THEFLUTEOFSUMMONINGKURIBOH = La Flauta de Invocación de KuribohThe Flute of Summoning Kuribohcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |THEFORCEFULSENTRY = El Centinela EnérgicoThe Forceful Sentrycarta mágicamágicanormal |THEFORCESOFDARKNESS = Las Fuerzas de la OscuridadThe Forces of Darknesscarta de trampatrampanormal |THEFORGIVINGMAIDEN = La Doncella CompasivaThe Forgiving Maidenmonstruo de efectoluzhada48502000 |THEFOUNTAININTHESKY = La Fuente en el CieloThe Fountain in the Skycarta mágicamágicacontinua |THEFURIOUSSEAKING = El Furioso Rey de los MaresThe Furious Sea Kingmonstruo normalaguaaqua3800700 |THEGATESOFDARKWORLD = Las Puertas del Mundo OscuroThe Gates of Dark Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |THEGIFTOFGREED = El Don de la CodiciaThe Gift of Greedcarta de trampatrampanormal |THEGOLDENAPPLES = Las Manzanas DoradasThe Golden Applescarta de trampatrampanormal |THEGRAVEOFENKINDLING = La Tumba de ReanimaciónThe Grave of Enkindlingcarta de trampatrampanormal |THEGRAVEYARDINTHEFOURTHDIMENSION = El Cementerio en la Cuarta DimensiónThe Graveyard in the Fourth Dimensioncarta mágicamágicanormal |THEGREATEMPERORPENGUIN = El Gran Pingüino EmperadorThe Great Emperor Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua518001500 |THEGROSSGHOSTOFFLEDDREAMS = El Fantasma Ordinario de Escapa SueñosThe Gross Ghost of Fled Dreamsmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001800 |THEHUGEREVOLUTIONISOVER = La Gran Revolución se TerminóThe Huge Revolution is Overcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |THEHUMBLESENTRY = El Centinela HumildeThe Humble Sentrycarta mágicamágicanormal |THEHUNTERWITH7WEAPONS = El Cazador con 7 ArmasThe Hunter with 7 Weaponsmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31000600 |THEILLUSORYGENTLEMAN = El Caballero IlusorioThe Illusory Gentlemanmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros415001600 |THEIMMORTALBUSHI = Bushi el InmortalThe Immortal Bushimonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero31200600 |THEIMMORTALOFTHUNDER = El Inmortal del TruenoThe Immortal of Thundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno415001300 |THEINENLAGRANESFINGE = Theinen la Gran EsfingeTheinen the Great Sphinxmonstruo de efectoluzbestia1035003000 |THEINENTHEGREATSPHINX = Theinen la Gran EsfingeTheinen the Great Sphinxmonstruo de efectoluzbestia1035003000 |THEINEXPERIENCEDSPY = El Espía InexpertoThe Inexperienced Spycarta mágicamágicanormal |THEJUDGEMENTHAND = La Mano del JuicioThe Judgement Handmonstruo normaltierraguerrero31400700 |THEKICKMAN = El Hombre de la PatadaThe Kick Manmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi31300300 |THELADYINWIGHT = La Señora EspectroThe Lady in Wightmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi302200 |THELASTWARRIORFROMANOTHERPLANET = El Último Guerrero de Otro PlanetaThe Last Warrior from Another Planetmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero723502300 |THELAWOFTHENORMAL = La Ley de lo NormalThe Law of the Normalcarta mágicamágicanormal |THELEAGUEOFUNIFORMNOMENCLATURE = La Liga de la Nomenclatura UniformeThe League of Uniform Nomenclaturecarta de trampatrampanormal |THELEGENDARYFISHERMAN = El Pescador LegendarioThe Legendary Fishermanmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero518501600 |THELIGHTHEXSEALEDFUSION = La Luz Mágicamente Sellada FusiónThe Light - Hex-Sealed Fusionmonstruo de efectoluzroca310001600 |THELITTLESWORDSMANOFAILE = El Pequeño Espadachín de AileThe Little Swordsman of Ailemonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero38001300 |THEMASKEDBEAST = La Bestia EnmascaradaThe Masked Beastmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio832001800 |THEMASKOFREMNANTS = Máscara del VestigioThe Mask of Remnantscarta mágicamágicanormal |THEMELODYOFAWAKENINGDRAGON = La Melodía del Despertar del DragónThe Melody of Awakening Dragoncarta mágicamágicanormal |THEMELTINGREDSHADOW = La Sombra Roja DerretidaThe Melting Red Shadowmonstruo normalaguaaqua2500700 |THEMONARCHSAWAKEN = Los Monarcas se DespiertanThe Monarchs Awakencarta de trampatrampanormal |THEMONARCHSERUPT = La Erupción de los MonarcasThe Monarchs Eruptcarta de trampatrampacontinua |THEMONARCHSSTORMFORTH = Los Monarcas AvanzanThe Monarchs Stormforthcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |THEMONARCHSTHUNDER = Trueno de los MonarcasThe Monarchs Thundercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |THENECLOTHCASTERSHRIT = Shrit, Lanzador de la NecroarmaduraThe Necloth Caster Shritmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero33001800 |THENECLOTHOFBRIONAC = La Necroarmadura de BrionacThe Necloth of Brionacmonstruo de ritualaguaguerrero623001400 |THENECLOTHOFCATASTOR = La Necroarmadura de CatastorThe Necloth of Catastormonstruo de ritualaguadragón522001200 |THENECLOTHOFCLAUSOLAS = La Necroarmadura de ClausolasThe Necloth of Clausolasmonstruo de ritualaguaguerrero312002300 |THENECLOTHOFDECISIVEARMOR = La Necroarmadura de Armadura DecisivaThe Necloth of Decisive Armormonstruo de ritualaguadragón1033002300 |THENECLOTHOFGUNGNIR = La Necroarmadura de GungnirThe Necloth of Gungnirmonstruo de ritualagualanzador de conjuros725001700 |THENECLOTHOFTRISHULA = La Necroarmadura de TrishulaThe Necloth of Trishulamonstruo de ritualaguaguerrero927002000 |THENECLOTHOFUNICORE = La Necroarmadura de UnicoreThe Necloth of Unicoremonstruo de ritualagualanzador de conjuros423001000 |THENECLOTHOFVALKYRUS = La Necroarmadura de ValkirisThe Necloth of Valkyrusmonstruo de ritualagualanzador de conjuros829001700 |THENECLOTHWARRIOREXA = La Necroarmadura del Guerrero ExaThe Necloth Warrior Examonstruo de efectoaguadragón520001000 |THENORDICLIGHTS = Las Luces NórdicasThe Nordic Lightscarta mágicamágicade campo |THEPATHSOFDESTINY = Los Caminos del DestinoThe Paths of Destinycarta de trampatrampanormal |THEPORTRAITSSECRET = El Secreto del RetratoThe Portrait's Secretmonstruo normaltierrademonio412001500 |THEPUPPETMAGICOFDARKRULER = La Magia de Títeres del Señor OscuroThe Puppet Magic of Dark Rulercarta mágicamágicanormal |THEREGULATIONOFTRIBE = La Regulación de TribuThe Regulation of Tribecarta de trampatrampacontinua |THERELIABLEGUARDIAN = El Guardián FiableThe Reliable Guardiancarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |THERESOLUTEMEKLORDARMY = El Decidido Ejército MeklordThe Resolute Meklord Armycarta mágicamágicacontinua |THERMALGENEX = Genex TermalThermal Genexmonstruo de sincroníafuegomáquina824001200 |THEROCKSPIRIT = El Espíritu RocaThe Rock Spiritmonstruo de efectotierraroca417001000 |THESANCTUARYINTHESKY = El Santuario en el CieloThe Sanctuary in the Skycarta mágicamágicade campo |THESEALOFORICHALCOS = El Sello de Oricalcos (legal)The Seal of Orichalcoscarta mágicamágicade campo |THESECONDSARCOPHAGUS = El Segundo SarcófagoThe Second Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicacontinua |THESECRETOFTHEBANDIT = El Secreto del BandidoThe Secret of the Banditcarta mágicamágicanormal |THESELECTION = La SelecciónThe Selectioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |THESHADOWWHOCONTROLSTHEDARK = La Sombra que Controla la OscuridadThe Shadow Who Controls the Darkmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio3800700 |THESHALLOWGRAVE = La Tumba SuperficialThe Shallow Gravecarta mágicamágicanormal |THESIXSAMURAIIROU = Los Seis Samuráis - IrouThe Six Samurai - Iroumonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero417001200 |THESIXSAMURAIKAMON = Los Seis Samuráis - KamonThe Six Samurai - Kamonmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero315001000 |THESIXSAMURAINISASHI = Los Seis Samuráis - NisashiThe Six Samurai - Nisashimonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41400700 |THESIXSAMURAIYAICHI = Los Seis Samuráis - YaichiThe Six Samurai - Yaichimonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero31300800 |THESIXSAMURAIYARIZA = Los Seis Samuráis - YarizaThe Six Samurai - Yarizamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31000500 |THESIXSAMURAIZANJI = Los Seis Samuráis - ZanjiThe Six Samurai - Zanjimonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001300 |THESNAKEHAIR = El Cabello de SerpienteThe Snake Hairmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi415001200 |THESPELLABSORBINGLIFE = El Hechizo Absorbe VidaThe Spell Absorbing Lifecarta de trampatrampanormal |THESTALOSELMEGAMONARCA = Thestalos el Mega MonarcaThestalos the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectofuegopiro828001000 |THESTALOSELMONARCADELATORMENTADEFUEGO = Thestalos el Monarca de la Tormenta de FuegoThestalos the Firestorm Monarchmonstruo de efectofuegopiro624001000 |THESTALOSTHEFIRESTORMMONARCH = Thestalos el Monarca de la Tormenta de FuegoThestalos the Firestorm Monarchmonstruo de efectofuegopiro624001000 |THESTALOSTHEMEGAMONARCH = Thestalos el Mega MonarcaThestalos the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectofuegopiro828001000 |THESTATUEOFEASTERISLAND = La Estatua de la Isla OrientalThe Statue of Easter Islandmonstruo normaltierraroca411001400 |THESTERNMYSTIC = El Místico SeveroThe Stern Mysticmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros415001200 |THESUPREMACYSUN = La Supremacía SolThe Supremacy Sunmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1030003000 |THETHINGINTHECRATER = La Cosa en el CráterThe Thing in the Cratermonstruo de efectofuegopiro410001200 |THETHINGTHATHIDESINTHEMUD = La Cosa que se Esconde en el BarroThe Thing That Hides in the Mudmonstruo normaltierraroca412001300 |THETHIRDSARCOPHAGUS = El Tercer SarcófagoThe Third Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicacontinua |THETRANSMIGRATIONPROPHECY = La Profecía de la TrasmigraciónThe Transmigration Prophecycarta de trampatrampanormal |THETRAVELERANDTHEBURNINGABYSS = El Viajero y el Abismo ArdienteThe Traveler and the Burning Abysscarta de trampatrampanormal |THETRICKY = El DifícilThe Trickymonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros520001200 |THETROJANHORSE = El Caballo TroyanoThe Trojan Horsemonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001200 |THETWINKINGSFOUNDERSOFTHEEMPIRE = Los Reyes Gemelos, Fundadores del ImperioThe Twin Kings, Founders of the Empiremonstruo pénduloluzbestia830002200 |THETYRANTNEPTUNE = El Tirano NeptunoThe Tyrant Neptunemonstruo de efectoaguareptil1000 |THEUNFRIENDLYAMAZON = La Amazona AntipáticaThe Unfriendly Amazonmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero420001000 |THEUNHAPPYGIRL = La Chica InfelizThe Unhappy Girlmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2400300 |THEUNHAPPYMAIDEN = La Dama InfelizThe Unhappy Maidenmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros10100 |THEUNSPEAKABLETRAPEZOHEDRON = Trapezoedro del TabúThe Unspeakable Trapezohedroncarta mágicamágicanormal |THEWANDERINGDOOMED = El Condenado ErranteThe Wandering Doomedmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi2800600 |THEWARRIORRETURNINGALIVE = El Guerrero Volviendo con VidaThe Warrior Returning Alivecarta mágicamágicanormal |THEWHITESTONEOFLEGEND = La Piedra Blanca de la LeyendaThe White Stone of Legendmonstruo cantanteluzdragón1300250 |THEWICKEDAVATAR = El Avatar MalvadoThe Wicked Avatarmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio10?? |THEWICKEDDREADROOT = La Raízmuerta MalvadaThe Wicked Dreadrootmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1040004000 |THEWICKEDERASER = El Borrador MalvadoThe Wicked Erasermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio10?? |THEWICKEDWORMBEAST = La Perversa Bestia-GusanoThe Wicked Worm Beastmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31400700 |THEWINGEDDRAGONOFRA = El Dragón Alado de Ra (legal)The Winged Dragon of Ramonstruo de efectodivinidadbestia divina10?? |THEWINGEDDRAGONOFRA(ORIGINAL) = El Dragón Alado de RaThe Winged Dragon of Ra (original)monstruo radivinidadbestia divina10???????? |THEWORLDOFPROPHECY = Mundo de la ProfecíaThe World of Prophecymonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros929002400 |THEWORLDTREE = El Árbol del MundoThe World Treecarta mágicamágicacontinua |THORLORDOFTHEAESIR = Thor, Señor de los AesirThor, Lord of the Aesirmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero-bestia1035002800 |THORNOFMALICE = Espina de MaliciaThorn of Malicecarta mágicamágicade equipo |THORSEÑORDELOSAESIR = Thor, Señor de los AesirThor, Lord of the Aesirmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero-bestia1035002800 |THOUGHTRULERARCHFIEND = Archidemonio Señor de PensamientosThought Ruler Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadpsíquico827002300 |THOUSANDDRAGON = Dragón MilenarioThousand Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón724002000 |THOUSANDENERGY = Energia MilenariaThousand Energycarta mágicamágicanormal |THOUSANDEYESIDOL = Ídolo de los Mil OjosThousand-Eyes Idolmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros100 |THOUSANDEYESJELLYFISH = Medusa de Mil OjosThousand-Eyes Jellyfishmonstruo de efectoaguapez53002100 |THOUSANDEYESRESTRICT = Límite de los Mil OjosThousand-Eyes Restrictmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros100 |THOUSANDKNIVES = Mil CuchillosThousand Knivescarta mágicamágicanormal |THOUSANDNEEDLES = Mil AgujasThousand Needlesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia410001800 |THREATENINGROAR = Rugido AmenazanteThreatening Roarcarta de trampatrampanormal |THREEHEADEDGEEDO = Geedo de Tres CabezasThree-Headed Geedomonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio412001400 |THREELEGGEDZOMBIES = Zombis de Tres PiernasThree-Legged Zombiesmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi31100800 |THREEOFAKIND = TrioThree of a Kindcarta de trampatrampanormal |THREETHOUSANDNEEDLES = Tres Mil AgujasThree Thousand Needlesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia830001800 |THROWSTONEUNIT = Unidad LanzapiedrasThrowstone Unitmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero49002000 |THUNDERCRASH = Choque AtronadorThunder Crashcarta mágicamágicanormal |THUNDERDRAGON = Dragón de TruenoThunder Dragonmonstruo de efectoluztrueno516001500 |THUNDERENDDRAGON = Dragón del Trueno FinalThunder End Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón830002000 |THUNDERKID = Chico TruenoThunder Kidmonstruo normalvientotrueno2700600 |THUNDERKINGRAIOH = Rey Trueno Rai-OhThunder King Rai-Ohmonstruo de efectoluztrueno41900800 |THUNDERNYANNYAN = Nyan Nyan TruenoThunder Nyan Nyanmonstruo de efectoluztrueno41900800 |THUNDEROFRULER = Trueno del SeñorThunder of Rulercarta de trampatrampanormal |THUNDERSEAHORSE = Hipocampo del TruenoThunder Sea Horsemonstruo de efectoluztrueno416001200 |THUNDERSHORT = Cortocircuito de RelámpagoThunder Shortcarta mágicamágicanormal |THUNDERUNICORN = Unicornio del TruenoThunder Unicornmonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia522001800 |TIBURONAGUILA = Tiburón ÁguilaEagle Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez510001800 |TIBURÓNÁGUILA = Tiburón ÁguilaEagle Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez510001800 |TIBURONAUTOADHESIVO = Tiburón AutoadhesivoShark Stickersmonstruo de efectoaguapez32001000 |TIBURÓNAUTOADHESIVO = Tiburón AutoadhesivoShark Stickersmonstruo de efectoaguapez32001000 |TIBURONBAHAMUT = Tiburón BahamutBahamut Sharkmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina426002100 |TIBURÓNBAHAMUT = Tiburón BahamutBahamut Sharkmonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina426002100 |TIBURONCESAR = Tiburón CésarShark Kaizermonstruo xyzaguapez318002000 |TIBURÓNCÉSAR = Tiburón CésarShark Kaizermonstruo xyzaguapez318002000 |TIBURONCORROSIVO = Tiburón CorrosivoCorroding Sharkmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi31100700 |TIBURÓNCORROSIVO = Tiburón CorrosivoCorroding Sharkmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi31100700 |TIBURONDECUERDA = Tiburón de CuerdaWind-Up Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez415001300 |TIBURÓNDECUERDA = Tiburón de CuerdaWind-Up Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez415001300 |TIBURONDECHATARRA = Tiburón de ChatarraScrap Sharkmonstruo de efectotierrapez421000 |TIBURÓNDECHATARRA = Tiburón de ChatarraScrap Sharkmonstruo de efectotierrapez421000 |TIBURONDEDOBLEALETA = Tiburón de Doble AletaDouble Fin Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez410001200 |TIBURÓNDEDOBLEALETA = Tiburón de Doble AletaDouble Fin Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez410001200 |TIBURONDEMARPROFUNDO = Tiburón de Mar ProfundoDeepsea Sharkmonstruo de fusiónaguapez519001600 |TIBURÓNDEMARPROFUNDO = Tiburón de Mar ProfundoDeepsea Sharkmonstruo de fusiónaguapez519001600 |TIBURONDEPROFUNDIDAD = Tiburón de ProfundidadDepth Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez514000 |TIBURÓNDEPROFUNDIDAD = Tiburón de ProfundidadDepth Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez514000 |TIBURONDOBLE = Tiburón DobleDouble Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez412001600 |TIBURÓNDOBLE = Tiburón DobleDouble Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez412001600 |TIBURONESPADA = Tiburón EspadaSaber Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez416001200 |TIBURÓNESPADA = Tiburón EspadaSaber Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez416001200 |TIBURONKRAKEN = TiburónkrakenSharkrakenmonstruo de efectoaguapez624002100 |TIBURÓNKRAKEN = TiburónkrakenSharkrakenmonstruo de efectoaguapez624002100 |TIBURONLANZA = Tiburón LanzaSpear Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez416001400 |TIBURÓNLANZA = Tiburón LanzaSpear Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez416001400 |TIBURONMARTILLO = Tiburón MartilloHammer Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez417001500 |TIBURÓNMARTILLO = Tiburón MartilloHammer Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez417001500 |TIBURONMEGALODONHIPERANTIGUO = Tiburón Megalodón Híper-AntiguoAncient Shark Hyper Megalodonmonstruo de efectoaguapez829001300 |TIBURÓNMEGALODÓNHÍPERANTIGUO = Tiburón Megalodón Híper-AntiguoAncient Shark Hyper Megalodonmonstruo de efectoaguapez829001300 |TIBURONNEGRODEVORADORDECARNEHUMANA = Tiburón Negro Devorador de Carne HumanaMan-Eating Black Sharkmonstruo de fusiónaguapez521001300 |TIBURÓNNEGRODEVORADORDECARNEHUMANA = Tiburón Negro Devorador de Carne HumanaMan-Eating Black Sharkmonstruo de fusiónaguapez521001300 |TIBURONOBSERVADOR = Tiburón ObservadorGazer Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez510001900 |TIBURÓNOBSERVADOR = Tiburón ObservadorGazer Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez510001900 |TIBURONPANTERA = Tiburón PanteraPanther Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez511002000 |TIBURÓNPANTERA = Tiburón PanteraPanther Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez511002000 |TIBURONSIRENA = Tiburón SirenaMermaid Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez1100300 |TIBURÓNSIRENA = Tiburón SirenaMermaid Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez1100300 |TICKYPARASITO = Ticky ParásitoParasitic Tickymonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1?? |TICKYPARÁSITO = Ticky ParásitoParasitic Tickymonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1?? |TIDALDRAGONRULEROFWATERFALLS = Tidal, Señor Dragón de las CataratasTidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfallsmonstruo de efectoaguadragón726002000 |TIDALSEÑORDRAGONDELASCATARATAS = Tidal, Señor Dragón de las CataratasTidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfallsmonstruo de efectoaguadragón726002000 |TIDALSEÑORDRAGÓNDELASCATARATAS = Tidal, Señor Dragón de las CataratasTidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfallsmonstruo de efectoaguadragón726002000 |TIERRAARDIENTE = Tierra ArdienteBurning Landcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TIERRAENFURECIDA = Tierra EnfurecidaRaging Earthmonstruo de efectotierrareptil720001500 |TIERRARUGIENTE = Tierra RugienteRoaring Earthcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TIERRATUGANATURIA = Tierratuga NaturiaNaturia Landoisemonstruo de sincroníatierraroca723501600 |TIFON = TifónTyphooncarta de trampatrampanormal |TIFÓN = TifónTyphooncarta de trampatrampanormal |TIFONDELESPACIOMISTICO = Tifón del Espacio MísticoMystical Space Typhooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TIFÓNDELESPACIOMÍSTICO = Tifón del Espacio MísticoMystical Space Typhooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TIFONDELVIENTOMISTICO = Tifón del Viento MísticoMystical Wind Typhooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TIFÓNDELVIENTOMÍSTICO = Tifón del Viento MísticoMystical Wind Typhooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TIGERAXE = Hacha del TigreTiger Axemonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia413001100 |TIGERDRAGON = Dragón TigreTiger Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón624001800 |TIGREAMAZONESS = Tigre AmazonessAmazoness Tigermonstruo de efectotierrabestia411001500 |TIGREDELALMA = Tigre del AlmaSoul Tigermonstruo normaltierrabestia402100 |TIGREDELLAMAS = Tigre de LlamasFlame Tigermonstruo de efectofuegobestia418000 |TIGREDEPRUEBA = Tigre de PruebaTest Tigermonstruo de efectotierrabestia3600300 |TIGRETORTUGA = Tigre TortugaTurtle Tigermonstruo normalaguaaqua410001500 |TIGREZOMBI = Tigre ZombiZombie Tigermonstruo unióntierrazombi314001600 |TIJERADIABLILLODEFILO = Tijera Diablillo de FiloEdge Imp Scissormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31200800 |TIJERETAINZEKTOR = Tijereta InzektorInzektor Earwigmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto410001000 |TIJEZZARVALIENTE = Tijezzar ValienteBrave Scizzarmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina413001000 |TIKICURSE = Maldición TikiTiki Cursecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TIKISOUL = Alma TikiTiki Soulcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TIMEATER = Devorador de TiempoTimeatermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina619001700 |TIMEESCAPER = Fugitivo del TiempoTime Escapermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico2500100 |TIMEGAZERMAGICIAN = Mago ContemplatiempoTimegazer Magicianmonstruo péndulooscuridadlanzador de conjuros31200600 |TIMEMACHINE = Máquina del TiempoTime Machinecarta de trampatrampanormal |TIMEPASSAGE = Paso del TiempoTime Passagecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TIMESEAL = Sello TemporalTime Sealcarta de trampatrampanormal |TIMEWIZARD = Mago del TiempoTime Wizardmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2500400 |TIMIDEZ = TimidezTimiditycarta mágicamágicanormal |TIMIDITY = TimidezTimiditycarta mágicamágicanormal |TINARCHDUKE = Archiduque de HojalataTin Archdukemonstruo xyztierramáquina422001200 |TINGOLDFISH = Pez Dorado de HojalataTin Goldfishmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina48002000 |TIOVIVOFANTASTRUCO = Tiovivo FantastrucoGhostrick-Go-Roundcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TIRADORDEATLANTIS = Tirador de AtlantisAtlantean Marksmanmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina314000 |TIRADORDELATORMENTA = Tirador de la TormentaStorm Shootermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada72300500 |TIRADORDEMETAL = Tirador de MetalMetal Shootermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina5800800 |TIRADORSONICO = Tirador SónicoSonic Shootermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41300600 |TIRADORSÓNICO = Tirador SónicoSonic Shootermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41300600 |TIRAGONBEBE = Tiragon BebéBaby Tiragonmonstruo xyztierradragón1900900 |TIRAGONBEBÉ = Tiragon BebéBaby Tiragonmonstruo xyztierradragón1900900 |TIRASCUIDADORDEGENESIS = Tiras, Cuidador de GénesisTiras, Keeper of Genesismonstruo xyzluzhada526001700 |TIRASCUIDADORDEGÉNESIS = Tiras, Cuidador de GénesisTiras, Keeper of Genesismonstruo xyzluzhada526001700 |TIRASKEEPEROFGENESIS = Tiras, Cuidador de GénesisTiras, Keeper of Genesismonstruo xyzluzhada526001700 |TIRODEBURBUJA = Tiro de BurbujaBubble Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |TIRODEPLUMA = Tiro de PlumaFeather Shotcarta mágicamágicanormal |TIROVENENOSO = Tiro VenenosoVenom Shotcarta mágicamágicanormal |TITANOSCURODELTERROR = Titán Oscuro del TerrorDark Titan of Terrormonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001100 |TITÁNOSCURODELTERROR = Titán Oscuro del TerrorDark Titan of Terrormonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio413001100 |TITIRITEROMISTERIOSO = Titiritero MisteriosoMysterious Puppeteermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001500 |TITIRITEROPERFIDO = Titiritero PérfidoPerditious Puppeteermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio72700500 |TITIRITEROPÉRFIDO = Titiritero PérfidoPerditious Puppeteermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio72700500 |TITULODECABALLERO = Título de CaballeroKnight's Titlecarta mágicamágicanormal |TÍTULODECABALLERO = Título de CaballeroKnight's Titlecarta mágicamágicanormal |TOADMASTER = Amo de los SaposToad Mastermonstruo normalaguaaqua310001000 |TOBOGANACUATICOSILVANO = Tobogán Acuático SilvanoSylvan Waterslidecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TOBOGÁNACUÁTICOSILVANO = Tobogán Acuático SilvanoSylvan Waterslidecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TOGEX = TogexTogexmonstruo normaltierrabestia516001800 |TOKENFEASTEVIL = Festival de las FichasToken Feastevilcarta de trampatrampanormal |TOKENSTAMPEDE = Estampida de FichasToken Stampedecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TOKENSUNDAE = Postre de FichasToken Sundaecarta mágicamágicanormal |TOKENTHANKSGIVING = Presente de Acción de GráciasToken Thanksgivingcarta mágicamágicanormal |TOKKOSHODESTRUCTORDEFANTASMAS = Tokkosho Destructor de FantasmasTokkosho of Ghost Destroyingcarta mágicamágicade equipo |TOKKOSHOOFGHOSTDESTROYING = Tokkosho Destructor de FantasmasTokkosho of Ghost Destroyingcarta mágicamágicade equipo |TOLL = PeajeTollcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TOMAALMAS = Toma AlmasSoul Takercarta mágicamágicanormal |TOMADELVAMPIRO = Toma del VampiroVampire Takeovercarta de trampatrampanormal |TOMATEMISTICO = Tomate MísticoMystic Tomatomonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta414001100 |TOMATEMÍSTICO = Tomate MísticoMystic Tomatomonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta414001100 |TOMAYDACA = Toma y DacaGive and Takecarta de trampatrampanormal |TOMOHIROELGUERRERODELAMONTAÑA = Tomohiro, el Guerrero de la MontañaTomohiro the Mountain Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia36001000 |TOMOHIROTHEMOUNTAINWARRIOR = Tomohiro, el Guerrero de la MontañaTomohiro the Mountain Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia36001000 |TOMOZAURUS = TomozaurusTomozaurusmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio2500400 |TONGUETWISTER = TrabalenguasTongue Twistermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio6400300 |TONGYO = TongyoTongyomonstruo normalaguapez41350800 |TONIFICACION = TonificaciónInvigorationcarta mágicamágicade equipo |TONIFICACIÓN = TonificaciónInvigorationcarta mágicamágicade equipo |TONTOASTUTO = Tonto AstutoNitwit Outwitcarta de trampatrampanormal |TOONALLIGATOR = Caimán ToonToon Alligatormonstruo normalaguareptil48001600 |TOONCANNONSOLDIER = Soldado Cañon ToonToon Cannon Soldiermonstruo toonoscuridadmáquina414001300 |TOONDARKMAGICIANGIRL = Chica Maga Oscura ToonToon Dark Magician Girlmonstruo toonoscuridadlanzador de conjuros620001700 |TOONDEFENSE = Defensa ToonToon Defensecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TOONGEMINIELF = Elfo Géminis ToonToon Gemini Elfmonstruo toontierralanzador de conjuros41900900 |TOONGOBLINATTACKFORCE = Fuerza de Ataque Goblin ToonToon Goblin Attack Forcemonstruo toontierraguerrero423000 |TOONMASKEDSORCERER = Brujo Enmascarado ToonToon Masked Sorcerermonstruo toonoscuridadlanzador de conjuros49001400 |TOONMERMAID = Sirena ToonToon Mermaidmonstruo toonaguaaqua414001500 |TOONSUMMONEDSKULL = Cráneo Invocado ToonToon Summoned Skullmonstruo toonoscuridaddemonio625001200 |TOONTABLEOFCONTENTS = Tabla de Contenidos ToonToon Table of Contentscarta mágicamágicanormal |TOONWORLD = Mundo ToonToon Worldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TOPOCRISALIDA = Topo CrisálidaChrysalis Molemonstruo de efectotierrabestia2700100 |TOPOCRISÁLIDA = Topo CrisálidaChrysalis Molemonstruo de efectotierrabestia2700100 |TOPODELAMINA = Topo de la MinaMine Molemonstruo de efectotierrabestia310001200 |TOPRUNNER = El Mejor CorredorTop Runnermonstruo cantantevientomáquina41100800 |TORAPART = TorapartTorapartmonstruo cantanteoscuridadguerrero2600600 |TORBELLINO = TorbellinoTwistercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TORBELLINODEETAQUA = Torbellino de EtaquaWindstorm of Etaquacarta de trampatrampanormal |TORBELLINOOSCURO = Torbellino OscuroBlack Whirlwindcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TORBELLINOTERRESTRE = Torbellino TerrestreEarthbound Whirlwindcarta mágicamágicanormal |TORCERELDESTINO = Torcer el DestinoBending Destinycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TORIKE = TorikeTorikemonstruo normaltierrabestia31200600 |TORMENTA = TormentaStormcarta mágicamágicanormal |TORMENTADEARENADEGUSTO = Tormenta de Arena de GustoDust Storm of Gustocarta de trampatrampanormal |TORMENTADECHATARRA = Tormenta de ChatarraScrapstormcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TORMENTADEFRAGANCIAS = Tormenta de FraganciasFragrance Stormcarta mágicamágicanormal |TORMENTADEGRAVA = Tormenta de GravaGravelstormcarta de trampatrampanormal |TORMENTADELABATALLA = Tormenta de la BatallaBattlestormmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada417001000 |TORMENTAFUERTE = Tormenta FuerteHeavy Stormcarta mágicamágicanormal |TORMENTAGALACTICA = Tormenta GalácticaGalaxy Stormcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TORMENTAGALÁCTICA = Tormenta GalácticaGalaxy Stormcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TORMENTASAMURAIRAPIDA = ¡Tormenta Samurái Rápida!Swift Samurai Storm!carta de trampatrampacontinua |TORMENTASAMURÁIRÁPIDA = ¡Tormenta Samurái Rápida!Swift Samurai Storm!carta de trampatrampacontinua |TORNADO = TornadoTornadocarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TORNADOBIRD = Pájaro del TornadoTornado Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada411001000 |TORNADODELDESIERTO = Tornado del DesiertoDesert Twistermonstruo de efectovientodemonio623002000 |TORNADODEPOLVO = Tornado de PolvoDust Tornadocarta de trampatrampanormal |TORNADOGIGANTE = Tornado GiganteGiant Trunadecarta mágicamágicanormal |TORNADOKOAKIMEIRU = Tornado Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Tornadomonstruo de efectovientobestia alada415001200 |TORNADOLOCALIZADO = Tornado LocalizadoLocalized Tornadocarta de trampatrampanormal |TORNADOSALVAJE = Tornado SalvajeWild Tornadocarta de trampatrampanormal |TORNADOWALL = Muro de TornadoTornado Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TOROBLADER = Toro BladerBull Bladermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001200 |TORPEDOFISH = Pez TorpedoTorpedo Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez310001000 |TORREDEBABEL = Torre de BabelTower of Babelcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TORREDEHUESOABSORBEALMAS = Torre de Hueso Absorbe-AlmasSoul-Absorbing Bone Towermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi34001500 |TORRENTIALREBIRTH = Renacimiento TorrencialTorrential Rebirthcarta de trampatrampanormal |TORRENTIALTRIBUTE = Tributo TorrencialTorrential Tributecarta de trampatrampanormal |TORTUGABLANCADE30000AÑOS = Tortuga Blanca de 30.000 Años30,000-Year White Turtlemonstruo normalaguaaqua512502100 |TORTUGACANGREJO = Tortuga CangrejoCrab Turtlemonstruo de ritualaguaaqua825502500 |TORTUGACATAPULTA = Tortuga CatapultaCatapult Turtlemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua510002000 |TORTUGADEROCA = Tortuga de RocaBoulder Tortoisemonstruo normalaguaaqua614502200 |TORTUGADON = Tortuga DonDon Turtlemonstruo de efectoaguareptil311001200 |TORTUGAELECTROMAGNETICA = Tortuga ElectromagnéticaElectromagnetic Turtlemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina401800 |TORTUGAELECTROMAGNÉTICA = Tortuga ElectromagnéticaElectromagnetic Turtlemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina401800 |TORTUGAGIGANTEQUESEALIMENTADELLAMAS = Tortuga Gigante que se Alimenta de LlamasGiant Turtle Who Feeds on Flamesmonstruo normalaguaaqua514001800 |TORTUGAGORA = Tortuga GoraGora Turtlemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua311001100 |TORTUGAGORADELAILUSION = Tortuga Gora de la IlusiónGora Turtle of Illusionmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua412001400 |TORTUGAGORADELAILUSIÓN = Tortuga Gora de la IlusiónGora Turtle of Illusionmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua412001400 |TORTUGAISLA = Tortuga IslaIsland Turtlemonstruo normalaguaaqua411002000 |TORTUGALA = TortugalaWingtortoisemonstruo de efectovientoaqua315001400 |TORTUGAOVNI = Tortuga OVNIUFO Turtlemonstruo de efectofuegomáquina414001200 |TORTUGAPIRAMIDE = Tortuga PirámidePyramid Turtlemonstruo de efectotierrazombi412001400 |TORTUGAPIRÁMIDE = Tortuga PirámidePyramid Turtlemonstruo de efectotierrazombi412001400 |TOTALDEFENSESHOGUN = Shogun de la Defensa TotalTotal Defense Shogunmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero615502500 |TOTEMBIRD = Pájaro TotémicoTotem Birdmonstruo xyzvientobestia alada319001400 |TOTEMDRAGON = Dragón TotémicoTotem Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón2400200 |TOURBUSFROMTHEUNDERWORLD = Autobús de Recorrido Turístico del InframundoTour Bus From the Underworldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001000 |TOURBUSTOFORBIDDENREALMS = Autobús de Recorrido Turístico de los Reinos ProhibidosTour Bus To Forbidden Realmsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio36001000 |TOURGUIDEFROMTHEUNDERWORLD = Guía Turística del InframundoTour Guide From the Underworldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31000600 |TOUROFDOOM = Paseo de la PerdiciónTour of Doomcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TOWEROFBABEL = Torre de BabelTower of Babelcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TOYKNIGHT = Caballero de JugueteToy Knightmonstruo de efectotierramáquina42001200 |TOYMAGICIAN = Mago de JugueteToy Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416001500 |TOYPOT = Olla de JuguetesToy Potcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TRABAJADORFUNEBREDELAAUREOLACELESTIAL = Trabajador Fúnebre de la Aureola CelestialFuneral Worker of the Heavenly Halomonstruo de efectoluzhada100 |TRABAJADORFÚNEBREDELAAUREOLACELESTIAL = Trabajador Fúnebre de la Aureola CelestialFuneral Worker of the Heavenly Halomonstruo de efectoluzhada100 |TRABAJADORGENEX = Trabajador GenexGenex Workermonstruo de efectovientomáquina312001200 |TRABALENGUAS = TrabalenguasTongue Twistermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio6400300 |TRADEIN = CanjearTrade-Incarta mágicamágicanormal |TRADETOAD = CambiosapoTradetoadmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua11002000 |TRADUCCIONDELDAÑO = Traducción del DañoDamage Translationcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRADUCCIÓNDELDAÑO = Traducción del DañoDamage Translationcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAGAPERRASDEMONSTRUOS = Tragaperras de MonstruosMonster Slotscarta mágicamágicanormal |TRAGARSEELVOLTEO = Tragarse el VolteoSwallow Flipcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TRAGEDIA = TragediaTragedycarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAGEDY = TragediaTragedycarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAGOEDIA = TragoediaTragoediamonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio10?? |TRAGONREVESTIDO = Tragón RevestidoOverlay Eatermonstruo de efectoluzreptil2300800 |TRAGÓNREVESTIDO = Tragón RevestidoOverlay Eatermonstruo de efectoluzreptil2300800 |TRAICIONEROSUPERFICIAL = Traicionero SuperficialVain Betrayercarta de trampatrampacontinua |TRAINCONNECTION = Acoplador de TrenesTrain Connectioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |TRAKODON = TrakodonTrakodonmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio31300800 |TRAMPABORRATABLERO = Trampa Borra TableroTrap of Board Erasercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TRAMPADEELIMINACION = Trampa de EliminaciónRemove Trapcarta mágicamágicanormal |TRAMPADEELIMINACIÓN = Trampa de EliminaciónRemove Trapcarta mágicamágicanormal |TRAMPADEINVERSION = Trampa de InversiónReverse Trapcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAMPADEINVERSIÓN = Trampa de InversiónReverse Trapcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAMPADELATUMBAIMPERIAL = Trampa de la Tumba ImperialTrap of the Imperial Tombcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAMPADEOSCURIDAD = Trampa de OscuridadTrap of Darknesscarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAMPADETOBOGAN = Trampa de TobogánTrap Dustshootcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAMPADETOBOGÁN = Trampa de TobogánTrap Dustshootcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAMPAFALSA = Trampa FalsaFake Trapcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRANCEARCHFIEND = Archidemonio del TranceTrance Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41500500 |TRANCEELESPADACHINMAGICO = Trance el Espadachín MágicoTrance the Magic Swordsmanmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros62600200 |TRANCEELESPADACHÍNMÁGICO = Trance el Espadachín MágicoTrance the Magic Swordsmanmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros62600200 |TRANCETHEMAGICSWORDSMAN = Trance el Espadachín MágicoTrance the Magic Swordsmanmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros62600200 |TRANSCENDENTWINGS = Alas TrascendentesTranscendent Wingscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRANSFORMACIONCELESTIAL = Transformación CelestialCelestial Transformationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRANSFORMACIÓNCELESTIAL = Transformación CelestialCelestial Transformationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRANSFORMINGSPHERE = Esfera TransformanteTransforming Spheremonstruo de efectovientobestia alada3100100 |TRANSICIONMORFOTRONICA = Transición MorfotrónicaMorphtransitioncarta de trampatrampanormal |TRANSICIÓNMORFOTRÓNICA = Transición MorfotrónicaMorphtransitioncarta de trampatrampanormal |TRANSMIGRACIONTAQUIONICA = Transmigración TaquiónicaTachyon Transmigrationcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TRANSMIGRACIÓNTAQUIÓNICA = Transmigración TaquiónicaTachyon Transmigrationcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TRANSMIGRATIONBREAK = Ruptura de la TransmigraciónTransmigration Breakcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TRANSMODIFICAR = TransmodificarTransmodifycarta mágicamágicanormal |TRANSMODIFY = TransmodificarTransmodifycarta mágicamágicanormal |TRANSPLANTEDEADN = Transplante de ADNDNA Transplantcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TRANSPORTADORDEARTILUGIOS = Transportador de ArtilugiosGadget Haulermonstruo de efectotierramáquina613000 |TRANSPORTADORDEMATERIAINTERDIMENSIONAL = Transportador de Materia InterdimensionalInterdimensional Matter Transportercarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAPDUSTSHOOT = Trampa de TobogánTrap Dustshootcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAPEATER = CometrampasTrap Eatermonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio419001600 |TRAPEZOEDRODELTABU = Trapezoedro del TabúThe Unspeakable Trapezohedroncarta mágicamágicanormal |TRAPEZOEDRODELTABÚ = Trapezoedro del TabúThe Unspeakable Trapezohedroncarta mágicamágicanormal |TRAPHOLE = Agujero TrampaTrap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAPJAMMER = Disruptor de TrampaTrap Jammercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TRAPMASTER = Amo de TrampaTrap Mastermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero35001100 |TRAPOFBOARDERASER = Trampa Borra TableroTrap of Board Erasercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TRAPOFDARKNESS = Trampa de OscuridadTrap of Darknesscarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAPOFTHEIMPERIALTOMB = Trampa de la Tumba ImperialTrap of the Imperial Tombcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAPREACTOR·YFI = Reactor de Trampas ·ÍGTrap Reactor ·Y FImonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina48001800 |TRAPRECLAMATION = Reclamación de TrampaTrap Reclamationcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAPSTUN = Aturdir a la TrampaTrap Stuncarta de trampatrampanormal |TRAPTRIXATRAX = Atrapadora AtraxTraptrix Atraxmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto418001000 |TRAPTRIXDIONAEA = Dionaea AtrapadoraTraptrix Dionaeamonstruo de efectotierraplanta417001100 |TRAPTRIXMYRMELEO = Atrapadora MirmeleóntidaTraptrix Myrmeleomonstruo de efectotierrainsecto416001200 |TRAPTRIXNEPENTHES = Atrapadora NepenthesTraptrix Nepenthesmonstruo de efectotierraplanta48002000 |TRAPTRIXTRAPHOLENIGHTMARE = Pesadilla del Agujero Trampa de la AtrapadoraTraptrix Trap Hole Nightmarecarta de trampatrampanormal |TRATADODENOMENCLATURAUNIFORME = Tratado de Nomenclatura UniformeTreaty on Uniform Nomenclaturecarta de trampatrampanormal |TRATODEFANTASMA = Trato de FantasmaDeal of Phantomcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRATOOSCURO = Trato OscuroDark Dealcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRATOSDELMUNDOOSCURO = Tratos del Mundo OscuroDark World Dealingscarta mágicamágicanormal |TRAVESURASDELOSYOKAI = Travesuras de los YokaiMischief of the Yokaicarta de trampatrampanormal |TREACHEROUSTRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa TraicioneroTreacherous Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |TREATYONUNIFORMNOMENCLATURE = Tratado de Nomenclatura UniformeTreaty on Uniform Nomenclaturecarta de trampatrampanormal |TREBOLMARAVILLOSO = Trébol MaravillosoWonder Clovercarta mágicamágicanormal |TRÉBOLMARAVILLOSO = Trébol MaravillosoWonder Clovercarta mágicamágicanormal |TREBUCHETDECABRERACRONOMALO = Trebuchet de Cabrera CronómaloChronomaly Cabrera Trebuchetmonstruo de efectotierraroca401800 |TREBUCHETDECABRERACRONÓMALO = Trebuchet de Cabrera CronómaloChronomaly Cabrera Trebuchetmonstruo de efectotierraroca401800 |TREEBORNFROG = Rana ArbóreaTreeborn Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1100100 |TREEOTTER = Nutria ArborícolaTree Ottermonstruo de efectoaguabestia21200100 |TREGUA = TreguaCeasefirecarta de trampatrampanormal |TREGUAFORZOSA = Tregua ForzosaForced Ceasefirecarta de trampatrampanormal |TREMENDOUSFIRE = Fuego TremendoTremendous Firecarta mágicamágicanormal |TRENEXPRESOTROLLEYOLLEY = Tren Expreso Trolley OlleyExpress Train Trolley Olleymonstruo de efectotierramáquina418001000 |TRENT = TrentTrentmonstruo normaltierraplanta515001800 |TRESESPECTROS = Tres EspectrosTri-Wightcarta mágicamágicanormal |TRESMILAGUJAS = Tres Mil AgujasThree Thousand Needlesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia830001800 |TRIALANDTRIBULATION = Ensayo y TribulaciónTrial and Tribulationcarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIALOFNIGHTMARE = Juicio InfernalTrial of Nightmaremonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio41300900 |TRIALOFTHEPRINCESSES = Juicio de las PrincesasTrial of the Princessescarta mágicamágicade equipo |TRIANDGUESS = Prueba-y-ErrorTri-and-Guesscarta de trampatrampanormal |TRIANGLEECSTASYSPARK = Chispa de Extasis TriangularTriangle Ecstasy Sparkcarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIANGLEPOWER = Poder del TriánguloTriangle Powercarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIANGULOMAGICODELABARRERADEHIELO = Triángulo Mágico de la Barrera de HieloMagic Triangle of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIÁNGULOMÁGICODELABARRERADEHIELO = Triángulo Mágico de la Barrera de HieloMagic Triangle of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIANGULOMISTERIOSO = Triángulo MisteriosoMysterious Trianglecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRIÁNGULOMISTERIOSO = Triángulo MisteriosoMysterious Trianglecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRIBEINFECTINGVIRUS = Virus Infecta-TribuTribe-Infecting Virusmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001000 |TRIBESHOCKINGVIRUS = Virus de Choque TribalTribe-Shocking Virusmonstruo de efectoaguatrueno417001000 |TRIBLAZEACCELERATOR = Acelerador de Llama TripleTri-Blaze Acceleratorcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TRIBUDELAOREJADEGATO = Tribu de la Oreja de GatoCat's Ear Tribemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia1200100 |TRIBUTEDOLL = Muñeco del TributoTribute Dollcarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIBUTETOTHEDOOMED = Sacrificio a los CondenadosTribute to The Doomedcarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIBUTODEAMARILIS = Tributo de AmarilisAmaryleasemonstruo de efectotierraplanta1100200 |TRIBUTOREAL = Tributo RealRoyal Tributecarta mágicamágicanormal |TRIBUTOTORRENCIAL = Tributo TorrencialTorrential Tributecarta de trampatrampanormal |TRICICLO = TricicloTricularmonstruo de efectotierramáquina3300300 |TRICKYSPELL4 = Conjuro Difícil 4Tricky Spell 4carta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRICORNIODELRELAMPAGO = Tricornio del RelámpagoLightning Tricornmonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia828002000 |TRICORNIODELRELÁMPAGO = Tricornio del RelámpagoLightning Tricornmonstruo de sincroníaluzbestia828002000 |TRICULAR = TricicloTricularmonstruo de efectotierramáquina3300300 |TRIDENTDRAGION = Dragón TridenteTrident Dragionmonstruo de sincroníafuegodragón1030002800 |TRIDENTEFOTONICO = Tridente FotónicoPhoton Tridentcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRIDENTEFOTÓNICO = Tridente FotónicoPhoton Tridentcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRIDENTWARRIOR = Guerrero del TridenteTrident Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001200 |TRIEDGELEVIA = Levia de Tres FilosTri-Edge Leviamonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina318001500 |TRIFORTALEZATOPS = TrifortalezatopsTrifortressopsmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina616002800 |TRIFORTRESSOPS = TrifortalezatopsTrifortressopsmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina616002800 |TRIGGEREDSUMMON = Invocación DisparadaTriggered Summoncarta de trampatrampanormal |TRIGON = TrigonTrigonmonstruo uniónfuegodragón35001700 |TRIHORNEDDRAGON = Dragón de Tres CuernosTri-Horned Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón828502350 |TRIO = TrioThree of a Kindcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRIOOJAMA = Trio OjamaOjama Triocarta de trampatrampanormal |TRIPLEESTRELLATRION = Triple Estrella TrionTriple Star Trionmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1100100 |TRIPLESTARTRION = Triple Estrella TrionTriple Star Trionmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1100100 |TRIPODFISH = Pez TrípodeTripod Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez33001300 |TRIPWIREBEAST = Bestia de Cable TendidoTripwire Beastmonstruo normaltierratrueno412001300 |TRISHULADRAGONDELABARRERADEHIELO = Trishula, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloTrishula, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguadragón927002000 |TRISHULADRAGÓNDELABARRERADEHIELO = Trishula, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloTrishula, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguadragón927002000 |TRISHULADRAGONOFTHEICEBARRIER = Trishula, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloTrishula, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguadragón927002000 |TRITONESPINADO = Tritón EspinadoSpined Gillmanmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina313000 |TRITÓNESPINADO = Tritón EspinadoSpined Gillmanmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina313000 |TRITURADORDEPAPEL = Triturador de PapelShredddermonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001000 |TRIWIGHT = Tres EspectrosTri-Wightcarta mágicamágicanormal |TROJANBLAST = Explosión TroyanaTrojan Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |TROJANGLADIATORBEAST = Caballo de Troya de Bestias GladiadorTrojan Gladiator Beastcarta de trampatrampanormal |TROOPDRAGON = Tropa DragónTroop Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón2700800 |TROPADRAGON = Tropa DragónTroop Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón2700800 |TROPADRAGÓN = Tropa DragónTroop Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón2700800 |TROPAPEQUEÑA = Tropa PequeñaLittle Troopermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1900500 |TROPASDECHOQUEDELABARRERADEHIELO = Tropas de Choque de la Barrera de HieloShock Troops of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros31500800 |TROPEZANDO = TropezandoStumblingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |TROPOSFERA = TroposferaTropospheremonstruo de efectovientobestia alada624002000 |TROPOSPHERE = TroposferaTropospheremonstruo de efectovientobestia alada624002000 |TROUBLEDIVER = Buceador TroubullTrouble Divermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410001000 |TROZODEBAMBU = Trozo de BambúBamboo Scrapcarta de trampatrampanormal |TROZODEBAMBÚ = Trozo de BambúBamboo Scrapcarta de trampatrampanormal |TRUCKROID = TruckroidTruckroidmonstruo de efectotierramáquina410002000 |TRUENO(RAIMEI) = Trueno (Raimei)Raimeicarta mágicamágicanormal |TRUENOAZULT45 = Trueno Azul T-45Blue Thunder T-45monstruo de efectoluzmáquina417001000 |TRUENODELOSMONARCAS = Trueno de los MonarcasThe Monarchs Thundercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TRUENODELSEÑOR = Trueno del SeñorThunder of Rulercarta de trampatrampanormal |TRUENONEGRO = Trueno NegroBlack Thundercarta de trampatrampanormal |TRUSTGUARDIAN = Guardián de la ConfianzaTrust Guardianmonstruo cantanteluzhada30800 |TSUCHINOKODEDIENTESTERRENALES = Tsuchinoko de Dientes TerrenalesTerrene Toothed Tsuchinokomonstruo de efectotierrareptil31600500 |TSUKUYOMI = TsukuyomiTsukuyomimonstruo spiritoscuridadlanzador de conjuros411001400 |TUALATIN = TualatinTualatinmonstruo de efectoluzhada828002500 |TUBODEESPEJISMOS = Tubo de EspejismosMirage Tubecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TULIPANNATURIA = Tulipán NaturiaNaturia Tulipmonstruo cantantetierraplanta26001500 |TULIPÁNNATURIA = Tulipán NaturiaNaturia Tulipmonstruo cantantetierraplanta26001500 |TUMBASIMPERIALESDELNECROVALLE = Tumbas Imperiales del NecrovalleImperial Tombs of Necrovalleycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TUNEDMAGICIAN = Maga AfinadaTuned Magicianmonstruo géminisvientolanzador de conjuros418001600 |TUNERCAPTURE = Captura del CantanteTuner Capturecarta de trampatrampanormal |TUNERSBARRIER = Barrera del CantanteTuner's Barriercarta de trampatrampanormal |TUNERSSCHEME = Plan del CantanteTuner's Schemecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TUNEWARRIOR = Guerrero de la CanciónTune Warriormonstruo cantante normaltierraguerrero31600200 |TUNING = AfinaciónTuningcarta mágicamágicanormal |TUNINGWARE = Equipo de AfinaciónTuningwaremonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1100300 |TURBOBOOSTER = Aumento TurboTurbo Boostermonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |TURBOCANNON = Cañón TurboTurbo Cannonmonstruo de sincroníafuegomáquina300 |TURBOROCKET = Cohete TurboTurbo Rocketmonstruo cantantevientomáquina200 |TURBOSINCRON = Turbo SincrónTurbo Synchronmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1100500 |TURBOSINCRÓN = Turbo SincrónTurbo Synchronmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1100500 |TURBOSYNCHRON = Turbo SincrónTurbo Synchronmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1100500 |TURBOWARRIOR = Guerrero TurboTurbo Warriormonstruo de sincroníavientoguerrero625001500 |TURNABOUT = ¡Media Vuelta!Turnaboutcarta de trampatrampanormal |TURRETWARRIOR = Guerrero TorretaTurret Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero512002000 |TURTLEBIRD = Pájaro TortugaTurtle Birdmonstruo normalaguaaqua619001700 |TURTLEOATH = Juramento de TortugaTurtle Oathcarta mágicamágicade ritual |TURTLERACCOON = Mapache TortugaTurtle Raccoonmonstruo normalaguaaqua3700900 |TURTLETIGER = Tigre TortugaTurtle Tigermonstruo normalaguaaqua410001500 |TURUPURUN = Turu-PurunTuru-Purunmonstruo normalaguaaqua2450500 |TUTANMASK = Máscara TutanTutan Maskcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |TUTORDECRANEO = Tutor de CráneoSkull Guardianmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero720502500 |TUTORDECRÁNEO = Tutor de CráneoSkull Guardianmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero720502500 |TWILIGHTROSEKNIGHT = Caballero de la Rosa del AtardecerTwilight Rose Knightmonstruo cantanteoscuridadguerrero310001000 |TWINBARRELDRAGON = Dragón de Barriles GemelosTwin-Barrel Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41700200 |TWINHEADEDBEHEMOTH = Behemoth de Dos CabezasTwin-Headed Behemothmonstruo de efectovientodragón315001200 |TWINHEADEDFIREDRAGON = Dragón de Fuego de Cabezas GemelasTwin-Headed Fire Dragonmonstruo normalfuegopiro622001700 |TWINHEADEDTHUNDERDRAGON = Dragón de Trueno de Cabezas GemelasTwin-Headed Thunder Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluztrueno728002100 |TWINHEADEDWOLF = Lobo de Dos CabezasTwin-Headed Wolfmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415001000 |TWINLONGRODS1 = Varas Largas Gemelas 1Twin Long Rods 1monstruo normalaguaaqua3900700 |TWINLONGRODS2 = Varas Largas Gemelas 2Twin Long Rods #2monstruo normalaguaaqua3850700 |TWINPHOTONLIZARD = Lagarto Gemelo FotónicoTwin Photon Lizardmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón624001000 |TWINSHIELDDEFENDER = Defensor de Escudos GemelosTwin-Shield Defendermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero47001600 |TWINSWORDMARAUDER = Merodeador de Espadas GemelasTwin-Sword Maraudermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero416001000 |TWINSWORDSOFFLASHINGLIGHTTRYCE = Espadas Gemelas de Luz Cegadora - TryceTwin Swords of Flashing Light - Trycecarta mágicamágicade equipo |TWISTER = TorbellinoTwistercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |TWOHEADEDKINGREX = Rey de Dos Cabezas RexTwo-Headed King Rexmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio416001200 |TWOMANCELLBATTLE = Célula de Batalla de Dos HombresTwo-Man Cell Battlecarta mágicamágicacontinua |TWOMOUTHDARKRULER = Gobernador Oscuro Dos BocasTwo-Mouth Darkrulermonstruo normaltierradinosaurio3900700 |TWOPRONGEDATTACK = Ataque Doble FlanqueadoTwo-Pronged Attackcarta de trampatrampanormal |TWOTHOUSANDNEEDLES = Dos Mil AgujasTwo Thousand Needlesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia520001800 |TYHONE = TyhoneTyhonemonstruo normalvientobestia alada412001400 |TYHONE2 = Tyhone 2Tyhone #2monstruo normalfuegodragón617001900 |TYLERELGRANGUERRERO = Tyler el Gran GuerreroTyler the Great Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero830001500 |TYLERTHEGREATWARRIOR = Tyler el Gran GuerreroTyler the Great Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero830001500 |TYPEZEROMAGICCRUSHER = Aplastador Mágico Tipo CeroType Zero Magic Crushercarta de trampatrampacontinua |TYPHOON = TifónTyphooncarta de trampatrampanormal |TYRANNODELAGALAXIA = Tyranno de la GalaxiaGalaxy Tyrannomonstruo de efectoluzdinosaurio820000 |TYRANNOINFINITO = Tyranno InfinitoTyranno Infinitymonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio4?0 |TYRANNOINFINITY = Tyranno InfinitoTyranno Infinitymonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio4?0 |TYRANNONEGRO = Tyranno NegroBlack Tyrannomonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio726001800 |TYRANNOSUPERCONDUCTOR = Tyranno SuperconductorSuper Conductor Tyrannomonstruo de efectoluzdinosaurio833001400 |TYRANTDRAGON = Dragón TiranoTyrant Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón829002500 |TYRANTSTANTRUM = Rabieta del TiranoTyrant's Tantrumcarta de trampatrampacontinua |TYRANTSTEMPER = El Mal Humor del TiranoTyrant's Tempercarta de trampatrampacontinua |TYRANTSTHROES = La Agonía del TiranoTyrant's Throescarta de trampatrampacontinua |TYRANTSTIRADE = Diatriba del TiranoTyrant's Tiradecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TYRANTSTUMMYACHE = El Dolor de Estómago del TiranoTyrant's Tummyachecarta de trampatrampacontinua |TYRDELOSCAMPEONESNORDICOS = Tyr de los Campeones NórdicosTyr of the Nordic Championsmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero420002000 |TYRDELOSCAMPEONESNÓRDICOS = Tyr de los Campeones NórdicosTyr of the Nordic Championsmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero420002000 |TYRELSEÑORDELAGUERRAVENCEDOR = Tyr, el Señor de la Guerra VencedorTyr, the Vanquishing Warlordmonstruo de efectoluzhada1030003000 |TYROFTHENORDICCHAMPIONS = Tyr de los Campeones NórdicosTyr of the Nordic Championsmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero420002000 |TYRTHEVANQUISHINGWARLORD = Tyr, el Señor de la Guerra VencedorTyr, the Vanquishing Warlordmonstruo de efectoluzhada1030003000 |TYTANNIALPRINCESADELASCAMELIAS = Tytannial, Princesa de las CameliasTytannial, Princess of Camelliasmonstruo de efectovientoplanta828002600 |TYTANNIALPRINCESSOFCAMELLIAS = Tytannial, Princesa de las CameliasTytannial, Princess of Camelliasmonstruo de efectovientoplanta828002600 }}